


No Point In Hiding It

by gimmekensei



Series: Moments Between a Wolf and a Rooster [5]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In Public, M/M, Sanosuke gets into another fight, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: This idiot....always causing him such trouble. And to think that he'd let their relationship last this far...
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Series: Moments Between a Wolf and a Rooster [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739062
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	No Point In Hiding It

This idiot....always causing him such trouble. And to think that he'd let their relationship last this far... originally Saitou had thought that being with Sanosuke was merely for a good fuck here and there. After all, with his divorced wife long out of the picture, he'd been lacking in human company.  And yet as time past, Saitou caught himself catching glances at Kenshin's right-hand man, and by the time the main battles were over, Saitou was completely smitten. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. He had his pride still after all.

So when they finally became a thing, it was like a heavyweight had been taken off his shoulders.

"Ahou, causing more trouble again? You're lucky I arrived when I did-" raising an eyebrow when the fighter's arm came to wrap around his neck, the wolf had barely any warning before their lips were locked together, in plain view for Chou to see. Though the cop was annoyed and would probably chew Sanosuke out later for doing this in front of Chou of all people, he didn't seem to care at the moment as he hungrily kissed back. It was as if this way he could truly ensure the teenager was alive and well.   
  
The fist-fighter didn’t care who could see. He wasn’t ashamed of the relationship... he wasn’t going to hide that he belonged to the wolf, and the wolf belonged to him. Of course, sometimes Sano doubted their relationship... Saitou was so good at hiding his feelings even Sano couldn’t tell... They sometimes spoke about the other’s late wife, and Saitou tried to ask about the fighter’s past relationships, but for once— he was a closed book, he just diverted the questions. Now, as he kissed the other the rooster just had to flash a wide grin. “heh~ I knew you’d step in.”   
  
“You….fool.” Saitou hissed only to add on,  "Ahou..." Somehow the cop managed to make the word sound tender, like a lover's caress. Even with the fact fallen men from earlier’s fight were sprawled all about them. His gloved fingers curled into the rooster's hair and reconnected their lips together only to huff and pull away when Chou faked a cough."Oi, oi...get a room you two..."

".....handle the reports and take them away then." Saitou barked the order only to grab Sanosuke's hand and tug him along behind him. Chou complained and yelled out something, but Saitou didn’t care to listen. 

"Hurry up, ahou."

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really short, but I wanted to add something to this series that I've started. I hope you guys like the series so far! If you have any suggestions, or perhaps something you want to see, lemme know~!


End file.
